25 Days Of Christmas
by NorryScruffyLover
Summary: 25 Days of fluffy little anime drabbles.
1. My Advent Calendar

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

"What…is that?" Ed asked watching Micah trying to pry that one little piece of chocolate from out of what he had thought was a calendar.

"It's my advent Calendar, everyday you open a window and there's a different piece of candy" she explained concentrating on trying to keep her chocolate prize from slipping from her yet again.

"GOT IT!" she exclaimed happily holding up the small piece of chocolate like it was a rare treasure.

She stared as said prize was then plucked from her palm and placed into the mouth of her companion. Ed grinned at her deviously.

"WHY YOU mmf…" her yelling was cut short as he kissed her deeply, slyly sliding his now chocolate covered tongue into her mouth. He pulled away laughing softly at her slightly dazed look.

"Hell that beats anything they could put in this thing" she muttered abandoning the store-bought calendar almost begging for another chocolate kiss from her very own personal advent calendar who was more than happy to comply.


	2. Trees and Chibis

**I purposely didn't use names in this one. I'll leave this one to the imagination of the reader.**

**

* * *

**

"This won't end well" murmured the green-eyed girl watching her blonde house-mate climb onto various things substituting for a simple ladder all in the name of getting that damned star on top of the Christmas tree.

"You sure you don't want me to do it?" she had asked him to which he answered by grabbing the glass ornament and making his way up the tree. She watched uncomfortably as she prayed he didn't fall onto of the tree. He only smirked at the worried expression on her face as he placed the article in question atop the medium sized pine tree adorning the living room and climbed down his make-shift ladder. He chuckled softly hearing her relieved sigh once he was safely on the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Why do you insist on scaring me?" she shook her head and he, much to her chagrin, gently placed a hand on her cheek and lightly brushed his lips across hers.

"You're so cute when you're worried about me" he teased smiling and kissing her before she could respond. She smiled relishing the feeling of his arms wrapping around her body. She pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't worried about you. I was worried about you crushing my tree."

"Merry Christmas to you too."


	3. Holiday Special

**Ahhh this one makes me laugh. It's really for my cousin seeing as how she thinks every christmas special I make her watch is some kind of specialized torture *shrugs* go figure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or America**

**

* * *

**

"No"

"But…"

"NO."

"Just this once?"

"NO!"

Haiti would have been more than happy to oblige to any request except this. The island nation felt bad declining anything the self-proclaimed hero asked of her, especially with all the help he had supplied her after the earthquake and everything she felt like she owed him so much it was hard turning down this invitation…well more like demand from America but there were some things she wouldn't subject herself to.

"Pleeeease just once" he pleaded using an adorable perfected puppy dog pout.

Haiti shook her head and sighed "It's only goin' to turn out the same as last time and I'll be left with yet another emotional and mental scar."

"But…"

"I'm not watching another Christmas special end of discussion."


	4. Snowday

**Disclaimer: ...IS this necessary? eh I dont think so..**

**

* * *

**

Kylie was curled up under a blanket on the couch with Alphonse just watching the flames flicker across the pieces of wood in the fireplace. His head resting atop hers with his eyes half closed, his arms wrapped around her small frame tightly. Everything was perfect, calm and quite cozy.

BAM! The door was whipped open, a sudden gust of freezing wind pushing snow in the room after the person who had come stomping in. Said person plopped right down on the couch beside Kylie and Al and clicked on the television. Only then did Ed turn to look at the couple all curled up on the couch.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kylie has never wanted to strangle him so bad.


	5. Candy Canes

**this came to me whilst eating Jolly Rancher candycanes mmmm ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia if I did there'd be more USUK action!**

**

* * *

**

Tracey looked up from the paper confused, she had attempted to take a bite out of the candy cane she had been snacking on while reading a recipe on cookies but unfortunately she was met with the sound of her teeth clipping together as she bit through nothing but air.

"What the…" her incomplete question was met with a chuckle and crunching noises as the candy cane bandit snaked his arms around her waist from behind. She pouted childishly

"Iggggggggyyyyy that was my last candy cane" she whined glowering at the green-eyed brit behind her.

He nuzzled her neck gently, smirking

"I have something that tastes much better" He whispered seductively.


	6. Gingerbread Houses

**misunderstandings and perverted thoughts FTW!**

**

* * *

**

Roy walked into his subordinates, well more like sneaked in expecting to snag a few embarrassing Christmas photos for his blackmail collection.

"Hey that's too much Icing"'

"Aww you can never have too much icing see?"

"Wha..W-wait don't put it there!"

Followed by rustling noises and a sound like a stifled moan echoed from the kitchen followed by a whine. The colonel froze in his tracks.

Suddenly a thud resounded from the kitchen, as a very now flustered colonel started heading towards the door he happened to step on a squeaky toy by the door. Micah's head appeared around the corner and Roy fainted of a nosebleed.

"Colonel?"

Ed looked out at his superior officer.

"What's his problem?"

Micah just shrugged wiping white icing off the side of her face.


	7. Letters to Santa

**Just because I can see him actually doing this... **

**

* * *

**

"Dear Santa…"

Nia just sat and watched him with an incredulous look on her face

"Alfred Jones you are not in all seriousness writing a letter to Santa Claus"

He looked at her for a moment then went back to his letter

"Dear Santa, please bring Nia a sense of humor"

"HEY!"


	8. Office Parties

**Ahh those Christmas eve parties**

**

* * *

**

"SILENT NIGHT " an off key voice started.

'_Sweet mother of Jesus' _Hailey face-palmed looking at a very drunk Havoc and Mustang. It was the annual office Christmas party and somebody *cough* Breda *cough* had spiked the eggnog. Due to the way the night's events were going Ed had promptly grabbed his brother and disappeared leaving her the only sane person in the room.

"Hiya Hail…Halle…Ham….HAILEY! That's it Hiya Hailey!" Havoc slurred slinging an arm around her shoulder.

She turned to say something to the drunken soldier but right then she felt Havoc crash his lips onto hers. When he finally pulled away she looked at him in shock but he just pointed up and grinned

"Mistletoe"


	9. The Things I Do

**I can level with him here, .' the movie A Christmas Carol used to give me nightmares for some reason **

* * *

Nia was curled up in her bed all snug and warm, comfortably sleeping on her stomach. That is until she felt her bed depress on the other side of her.

"Wha…AHHHHHH!" when she opened her eyes she was promptly met with someone else's which resulted in her screaming and almost rolling off the bed.

"ALFRED ARE YOU MENTAL? WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED? She shouted glaring at the innocent looking blonde.

"I…Nia please let me sleep with you!" he pleaded clinging to her.

"….Did you watch a Christmas carol again?" she sweat dropped as he shook his head yes.

"Fine, you can stay but I'm banning you from Christmas movies that aren't made by Dr. Seuss"


	10. Light It Up

**Nothing is more infuriating than Christmas lights and this actually happened with me and my brother**

* * *

"I hate Christmas lights!" a growl emanated from the black haired girl who was currently fighting with a ball of tangled Christmas lights. The rather stoic German male she was spending her Christmas with only watched her in amusement as she dropped the ball to the floor.

"I GIVE UP!"

Ludwig got up going over to her and picking up the ball of lights, he pulled at one of the strands and the whole thing immediately unraveled.


End file.
